


Roses

by internettygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cas is dramatic, Dean is confused, Fluff and Angst, M/M, roses are a big deal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internettygirl/pseuds/internettygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dramatic, Dean is confused, and roses are a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel is finally ready to tell Dean about his feelings but...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/137727) by doomsdayy. 



> Geez I should be working on my other fic but I saw this photoset and I couldn't resist. Here's the photoset: http://doomsdayy.tumblr.com/post/79885231452/castiel-is-finally-ready-to-tell-dean-about-his 
> 
> Enjoy!

He was going to do it. After 2 years of pining after his roommate, Castiel was finally going to tell Dean he loved him. He had worn the white shirt Dean said he looked good in, and his favorite pair of jeans. He had even gone as far as to buying a rose for him. After a few moments of hesitation Castiel took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. Dean was sitting and looked up as Castiel walked in.  
Castiel took a deep breath and said “Dean, I need to tell you something.”  
Dean smiled and said “Not now ok? I have a date.” Without a single thought towards his best friends broken and confused expression, Dean got up and left with a “Later Cas.”  
Cas slowly lowered the arm holding the rose behind his back, feeling empty. Of course Dean had a date. Who wouldn’t want to date Dean with his sparkling green eyes, and kind smile? Cas had two years to make a move on Dean. Two years. And right as he builds his courage enough to go out a buy a fucking rose, Dean has a date. It must be fate. He wasn’t supposed to be with Dean. Clear as if the world had spelled it out for him. Castiel dropped the rose in the trash can and turned towards the couch, feeling the worst he’s felt in a long time.

Dean was half way through the date and he swore he was going crazy. From the moment he had met up with this guy, he had started comparing him to Cas. His hair wasn’t dark enough, his eyes not the right shade of blue, his skin too light. Dean tried to enjoy what his date was saying, but he wasn’t interested in history like Cas was, he didn’t care about the bees like Cas did. Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom. He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered how he had brushed Cas off like that earlier and hated himself for it. He was trying to get over him, that’s why he was doing this whole date thing. He shook his head and walked back out to his date. He’d get through 30 more minutes before the date would be over, and then he could leave. He could leave and go back home to Cas. He’d talk to him about what he wanted to talk about before, and maybe he’d do something about his crush. Probably not since he’s been putting it off for two years but he could pretend he would.

Cas was sleeping on the couch when Dean came home from his date. Dean stopped and stared at Cas’ beautiful face which had tear streaks on them. Oh fuck, he’d kill the son of a bitch who’d make an angel like Cas cry. Dean knelt down by Cas’ face and softly brushed away some hair off his forehead, watching the shifts in his expressions as he woke up.  
Blue eyes blinked up at Dean and a confused look came over his face “Dean?” he yawned “Shouldn’t you be with your date?”  
Dean smiled and shook his head “Nah that guy was a total bust, nowhere near as cool as you.” Cas’ face went red at the compliment and yawned again.  
“What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?” Dean asked and Cas looked away from Dean’s eyes and his blush deepened but he was no longer smiling  
“I-it was nothing don’t worry about it.”  
Dean brought his hand up to Cas’ cheek and brushed his thumb along his tear streaks “Cas if it has to do with these tears it’s a big deal.”  
Cas sat up and brushed Dean’s touch off “Don’t worry about it.”  
Dean sat down next to Cas “Cas of course it’s a big deal-”  
“Just leave it dean.”  
“No! Someone can’t just hurt you and expect me to not be on there case! Who was it Cas?”  
“It was you, you fucking idiot! I was trying to tell you I love you before you left me for some date that you don’t even care about! I bought you a fucking rose, and then you fucking leave me here broken hearted. Now there’s a perfectly good rose in the trash and tear streaks on the couch.” Cas stormed out of the room and slammed the door of his room.  
Dean sat there in shock for a few minute. Cas bought him a rose. Castiel Novak loved him. Holy shit Cas thinks he doesn’t love him. Dean jumped up from the couch, and made it halfway before stopping and turning back to the trash can. He slowly picked up the rose and turned towards Cas’ door again. 

Cas didn’t expect Dean to knock on his door, never mind standing there with the rose he had thrown out earlier, and a nervous smile on his face. He scratched the back of his neck and held out the rose.  
Cas took the rose and smirked “You’re giving me a rose from the trash?”  
Dean’s smile grew and he shrugged “I’m improvising man, I didn’t expect to confess my love to you tonight.”  
Cas blushed and shrugged “Yeah uh, sorry I was being a bit dramatic back there.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow “A bit? Man we could be on a reality tv showing with those kind of fights.”  
Cas laughed and Dean felt a lot better. He glanced down and blushed “That doesn’t mean I’m not a complete douchebag for bailing on you for some stupid date, that I don’t even care about.”  
Cas smirked and tugged Dean’s face up to be close to his “I can think of a few things you could do to make it up to me.”  
With that he kissed Dean. His lips were chapped against Dean’s and they were perfect. He kissed back passionately and pulled Cas closer. When they broke apart Dean grinned “I should get started on that then.” and kissed Cas again.


End file.
